1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a method for production recommendation, and its automatic service equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Under cross influences of the diversified factors such as limited space, uprising manpower cost and daily increased customer demands, to establish automatic service channels has become one of the operation modes which has the greatest capability of lowering cost. Through an automatic service equipment, a consumer may control a transaction process in person, so that the transaction process from selecting articles to checking out can be done without clerk's assistance, thus not only resolving the bothering of long waiting-lines but also reducing the time for waiting in lines. As to a business owner, the automatic service equipment can overcome the troubles caused by limited space and uprising manpower cost. Hence, vendors develop various types of automatic service equipment such as vending machines, multi-media browsing machines, and digital bulletins, etc., with respect to various demands.
With progress and innovation in technologies, the automatic service equipment has been developed with more new functions, such as a recommendation mechanism. Through the recommendation mechanism, the automatic service equipment can recommend appropriate products to consumers for selection. As a result, the buying desires of consumers can be promoted, thus increasing sale results.
In the past, a processing device of the automatic service equipment itself has limited computation capability. Thus, the automatic service equipment needs to send data inputted by a consumer to a remote central server for computation via a network connection, thereby generating product information of recommendation to the consumer. However, when the remote central server is crashed or the network connection between the automatic service equipment and the remote central server is broken, the remote central server cannot compute according to the consumer data provided by the automatic service equipment, and thus the automatic service equipment fails to perform the recommendation function. Besides, when the automatic service equipment is installed, both of the central server and the automatic service equipment have to be configured, thus resulting a relatively complicated configuration process.